Treehouse
by Saddith
Summary: [Modern AU] Two adolescent boys, glowing in the throes of summer love, are celebrating four months as a couple.


I post this fic in celebration of Alois' birthday. It's based on a prompt I received on Tumblr: Cielois first time.

Happy birthday, sweetheart.

* * *

 _"I am glad it cannot happen twice, the fever of first love. For it is a fever, and a burden, too, whatever the poets may say."_

― Daphne du Maurier, _Rebecca_

* * *

Alois didn't know how the night would end. All he knew was that the boy squeezing his hand was in for a surprise.

"Come on, Ciel!"

Twigs and dirt crunched and snapped under bare feet, rough soles dark and dirty from avoiding shoes at all costs. It was summer after all, and the two boys, soon to turn sixteen, were doing their utmost to make their months of freedom memorable.

Especially Alois.

The blonde was eager; his bare, slender legs moved in something close to a jog, leading Ciel to their destination faster than the younger could keep up with. He stumbled along, nearly tripping several times because the light of the full moon failed to illuminate their path.

"Ugh, I can't see anything!"

Tall pine trees stood high around them, reaching for the star-dusted sky and casting large shadows that darkened the ground as foliage rustled in the warm breeze. Swift breaths puffed out of open mouths and the smell of the forest filled petite noses as the two males hurried past rows and rows of raspberry bushes.

Bare arms and legs were kissed by sunlight, otherwise pale skin now tinted with a faint beige. Every single day for the past two months had been spent outdoors engaging in activities that only two people completely enamored with one another would find enjoyable.

"What the..." Ciel came to a halt, his slim digits slipping out of the smooth palm holding them and falling to his side as the other male continued forward.

Blonde locks tickled red cheeks as Alois turned his head in confusion, the silky tendrils whisking over his lean shoulders. He whirled around and almost lost his footing as he realized Ciel wasn't following.

Alois wore nothing but a thin white t-shirt and a pair of tiny baby pink denim shorts, his clothes deliberately chosen to show off just how immaculately shaped his teenage body was. He was all for flashing his assets; especially in front of the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes he had ever seen.

The blonde's next exhale came out as a soft laugh when he caught sight of his boyfriend's gaping mouth. "Surprise! Wait till you get inside!"

Ciel's short sleeved black button-up rose and sank with his heavy breaths as he stared up at the poorly built treehouse residing in the largest oak in the forest. The male's plaid shorts in green and black hung low on his skinny hips because they were at least one size too big for him. The waistband of his navy blue boxers peeked up over the loose hem, drawing the blonde's gaze to the alluring display, and Alois could barely keep his eyes off of him. He wondered to himself if Ciel had any idea how hot he was.

"What're those flickering lights? Did you set the place on fire?"

Alois giggled as he watched the other male; Ciel's eyebrows were raised and his lips parted as that frail ribcage expanded with every deep breath. Small hands were clutching thin thighs as Ciel bent over, exhausted by the quick pace of their short promenade.

"Would that really be so bad?" Alois joked. "Considering our carpentering skills I'm pretty sure there's a risk of someone falling to their death someday from a poorly placed plank or something."

"You're insane."

Alois rolled his eyes. "I didn't torch the place, okay? Just go up there and see for yourself."

The blonde's excitement was hard to keep contained as he stared at Ciel. Patience wasn't one of his strong suits and he had waited long enough to see the look on his boyfriend's face as the entirety of his surprise was revealed.

"I don't know... This might be the final act in some elaborate plan to murder me."

"Oh no!" Alois exclaimed in jest. "You've figured out what I've been waiting for all along; a chance to kill my boyfriend!"

"It wouldn't surprise me."

The blonde frowned. "That's just plain mean."

"I'm just going off of past experiences."

"I never meant to dislocate that kid's shoulder!" Alois pouted and averted his gaze, fixing blue eyes on the green moss softening the ground to his left. Thinking back to that moment, a lopsided smile crept onto his lips, his amusement bringing him to lift his head and admit, "Well maybe a little. But enough about that – just climb up the damn ladder already!"

Ciel didn't move an inch; he was admittedly somewhat nervous about setting foot in the treehouse. If he knew anything about his boyfriend, it was that surprises almost always meant that he was either about to stumble upon something incredibly reckless or end up in a state of flustered awkwardness with his creamy skin shifting through ten shades of red.

The pair had built the house together; they had toiled from early morning till scarlet sunset every day for a month. After each eventful day every inch of their clothing had been drenched in sweat; not unexpectedly though, after carrying heavy planks to the forest and up the huge oak over and over again. And not to mention the fact that both of them had managed to hammer their fingers almost as often as they actually hit the nails.

Procuring the materials had been easy since Ciel's father worked in construction. Vincent was immensely supportive of the boys' idea; he had even gone as far as offering his assistance, but both teens had wished for privacy in unison. Who wanted a grown up present when kiss-stealing and intimate cuddling was something that occurred at least once every hour?

After several weeks, they could finally wipe away the salty droplets glistening on their foreheads and gaze upon their complete creation. But tonight, Ciel couldn't keep his eyes on the structure any longer than necessary as his gleaming sapphires favored to roll over the blonde's lissome form.

"You sure can be a vicious son of a bitch when someone offends you," Ciel teased as he discretely checked out his boyfriend.

"He didn't offend me – he was being a little shit telling everyone you're a disgusting faggot."

Dark eyebrows arched as the blonde's words reached Ciel's ears. "You did that because-"

"Yeah. Now get the fuck up there or I'll drag you up myself."

"Alright, alright, take it easy..."

Smiling to himself in adoration, Ciel made his way over to the thick trunk of the oak that served as home for their snuggery. It reached a staggering 60 feet into the sky. In the center of the tree, on a bundle of sturdy boughs, the lights waited, and fastened to the protruding boards that made up a small porch was a rope ladder.

The rope creaked as Ciel grasped the step level parallel to his eyes. He ascended, abusing the frail wooden rods with the full weight of his growing body, moving fast and with determination. Ciel was an expert on climbing by now after going up and down the old tree several times a day for weeks. Ever since they'd finished the structure, as much time as possible had been spent within its thin plywood walls.

The first flickering spheres of orange and yellow danced in front of Ciel's vision as his head peeked over the first boards. They played a most enticing game through the tiny gap in the thick midnight blue drape that covered the entrance. Ciel had known what they were, but still, he couldn't have prepared himself for the warmth that spread from his core and heated his every limb as he got to his feet and pushed aside the heavy velvet.

A fine jaw dropped at the sight of the room. It had always been sparsely decorated; one of the walls was covered in shelves adorned with photographs and numerous sculptures Alois had put together using various treasures from the forest. Other than that, the space was occupied by nothing but two bean bags and a robust chest where they kept snacks, sleeping bags, towels and other necessities.

Ciel's short locks fell over his damp forehead as he tilted his head down, wide eyes rolling over floorboards cluttered with thick white candles, rose petals and...something else. In the midst of it all lay a fluffy blanket in a plum purple, the only object resting on top of it a bowl of small, round chocolate pastries. Taking a step closer, Ciel realized what was sprinkled over the floor along with the crimson petals and a muted snort emitted from him before he went into a full on laughing fit.

"S-Skittles?"

Long fingers curled around the top step of the ladder, the blonde heaving himself up before smashing a palm onto the porch.

"SKITTLES!" Alois cheered, crawling on top of the sandy boards in front of the entrance.

"But..." Ciel whimpered, still laughing softly, "why?"

Standing on all fours the blonde grinned up at Ciel, then scrambled past the threshold and nipped the side of his ankle.

"Oow! Why'd you do that for?!" Ciel almost yanked down the white curtains from one of the two small windows as he jumped away with the bitten limb in the air, keeping it well away from Alois. He nearly tumbled over attempting to reposition himself among the candles and sweets.

"Because you taste good! And so do Skittles. Plus, they're colorful and... you know my attempts at being romantic aren't always the most, uhh… successful?" The blonde tilted his head to the side, thinking. "Is that a fitting word?"

Ciel smiled from one of the corners of the square space. "This isn't that bad actually. Pretty sappy though. Like something from a bad romantic comedy. But it's nice."

Alois made his way over to the blanket, sitting down on his bum and pulling his dusky feet close as his knees tipped to the sides.

"I tried, okay?! Anniversaries are supposed to be sappy!"

"Anniversary?"

"Are you serious?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

The sides of Alois' smiling lips dropped instantly. "We've been together for four months."

"No, that can't be right? I have-"

"Did you really forget?! So what did you think when I took you here and you saw all this? That I-"

"Calm down, Alois. I'm just messing with you." Ciel locked eyes with the blonde, moving slowly between the glimmers of flame to join his boyfriend on the blanket. "I actually have something for you, too."

Alois' face lit up, a small gasp fleeing his lips as Ciel slumped down across from him. "What is it, what is it? Was it expensive?"

Ciel looked away, biting the side of his lip. "No… I actually didn't buy you anything. It's just… Can I give it to you later?" He was nervous about his gift and it certainly showed.

Two palms pressed into the thick fabric between them as Alois leaned forward. "Babe… you okay?"

"I'm fine!"

"I'm sure that whatever it is I'll love it! Don't be nervous."

"I'm not nervous…"

"Come here." Alois propped himself up on hands and knees, twirling his fingers around Ciel's collar and pulling him into a sweet kiss. Their lips soon separated but the blonde kept his position, looking into his boyfriend's eyes with all the adoration he could conjure. "It's okay to be nervous. I get nervous too, sometimes. Especially around you, even if I don't show it."

Ciel couldn't keep his eyes on his boyfriend, thus turning his head. His cheeks were dusted with a faint scarlet, though he would never admit to it had Alois confronted him. "Yeah, whatever. What's that?" he asked, nodding at the chocolate-filled bowl.

Alois smiled. "I made them. But they might taste a bit…iffy." The smile widened to the point where the blonde almost looked silly and Ciel couldn't keep his chuckle at bay as he reached out and pinned one of the small pastries between his fingers. As he took a small bite, Ciel did his best not to grimace. Though the smell was quite pleasant, the sugar he was expecting to touch his tongue wasn't as potent as he wanted, nor was the chocolate. It tasted like bitter raisins.

"Mm," Ciel hummed as he swallowed. "Tastes good to me."

"Yay! I was trying to make something healthy from one of your mom's fitness magazines." Completely oblivious of Ciel's dislike of his treats, Alois lay down and placed his head on his boyfriend's lap. "Isn't this great?"

Staring down into pools swimming with emotions, Ciel began fiddling with a lock of Alois' hair. "It's really romantic."

"Damn straight! I'm the king of romance!" Alois studied his nails and wiggled his toes, humming in content. He was happy that Ciel appreciated his effort, and relaxed on his lap, satisfied that his surprise was a success.

While Alois was occupied, Ciel tried to sneak the half-eaten pastry back into the bowl.

"Hey, I saw that!"

"Uhm… sorry."

"Gimmie." Alois gaped and made an 'aah' sound, seemingly not upset over the fact that Ciel wasn't eager to eat what he had baked.

Ciel fed the treat to the blonde, laughing as his boyfriend cringed.

"This is awful. Tastes like shit! You should stop lying to me, stupid. Give me a skittle, I need to get this taste out of my mouth."

Ciel reached out, picking up the nearest candies from the floor and popped one into Alois' mouth. "Alois!" He sucked in a breath as the blonde closed his lips around his index finger, giving it a light suck.

"What? Give me another one."

Ciel's heartbeat sped up as his boyfriend played with his fingertips every time he gave him a sweet. The blonde's tongue flicked over his skin, and he made the most alluring sounds of satisfaction. The smaller male was so caught up in it that he barely noticed how amused Alois was or how he spoke.

"Ciel, are you even listening to me? I'm gonna puke if you keep stuffing me."

"Oh." Ciel rubbed his neck and averted his eyes. "Well you should stop being so-"

"Sexy? Hot? Seductive?" Alois licked the air with a soft snicker. "Am I turning you on?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Like you could ever turn me on."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm being silly. Of course your _boyfriend_ , who you think is sexy as fuck, couldn't make you hot between your legs. Not in a million years."

"Never."

"Then I have to wonder," the blonde tapped his index finger against his bottom lip before he rubbed the back of his head against Ciel's crotch, "why you're sporting a partial right now."

Ciel gasped. "I'm not!"

"Yes, you are." Alois sat up, giggling. "Don't be shy." With a pinch to Ciel's cheek, the blonde ended his teasing by pecking his lips.

Ciel pouted; he was always embarrassed by his own body and how it reacted around Alois. They had known each other for a full year before they had started to actually enjoy each other's company. Before that there had been nothing but bickering whenever they interacted. They had been like cat and dog at school, until one day when Alois had defended Ciel against a bully. After that, the blonde had dragged Ciel with him until they ended up behind the school. There he had said something that might have angered Ciel had it been under normal circumstances, but since the smaller male already had begun realizing his attraction to Alois, he had accepted it without question.

The blonde had said, "You're mine to bug. Mine, and mine alone. If anyone ever does anything shitty to you, you come to me. Is that clear?"

After that day, they had been inseparable, but another five months passed before they shared their first kiss. It had been truly awkward, but enjoyable nonetheless. The boys had spent the afternoon playing videogames in Ciel's room, and after being defeated for the seventh time, the younger male had smacked Alois over the head, resulting in the two of them wrestling on the floor. It had been playful, even if Ciel had been frustrated over losing. After several minutes filled with snickers and grunts, Alois had seized a chunk of Ciel's hair and given him the messiest kiss imaginable. Teeth had clinked and lips had been unceremoniously bitten, but neither of the boys had pulled away. Not until Ciel had become flustered because his body once again betrayed him. He had been embarrassed, but the night had ended well, with both male's smiling into their pillows before they fell asleep.

Alois and Ciel had been through a lot together, both good and bad. But it had led up to this. They had ended up here, together on a blanket, surrounded by candlelight. A full hour passed where they did nothing but talk, joke around and steal an occasional kiss. It was romantic and sweet, just as Alois had intended, and Ciel had finally conjured up enough courage to reach inside his pocket and pull out a folded piece of paper.

"I know it's not much, but I wrote you something. I had no idea what to buy and-"

"Gimmie it!" Alois snatched the letter from Ciel's hand before the male had a chance to finish his sentence, jumping from excitement as he started reading. Ciel was anxiously squirming across from the blonde, not sure if his words were a good enough gift.

 _When I first met you, I thought you were annoying. Like really annoying. I wanted to kick your ass. But you somehow managed to nestle your way into my brain and I'm so happy you did. You showed me how to have fun. I think I've smiled more in these past months getting to know you than I've done in my entire life. I remember that one time when you pulled your pants down and flashed my neighbor after she tried to kick my dog. I laughed for days. Or when you started jacking off in front of me to make me less embarrassed over getting hard when we kissed the first time. I cried laughing, you looked so silly trying to bring your dick to life._

 _Anyways. When your parents kicked you out for being gay, I was so sad and angry for you. I never told you but I broke four windows that night. I went out with my bat and just smashed things. But it turned out to be amazing because you moved in with us. Being able to spend every waking moment with you is incredible and I've never been happier. You've taught me how to live. Thank you._

A plump lip trembled as word after word was etched into the blonde's mind, marking him permanently. His chest was about to burst, that's what it felt like as his heart thumped hard against frail ribs.

"Baby... I can't believe... I can't believe you wrote that, I... how-"

The blonde's next words were stolen by soft lips as Ciel grabbed his shoulders and attacked his stuttering mouth. The kiss was hard, determined, short. Alois barely had time to register the tongue slipping over his before his boyfriend pulled away, slightly out of breath.

"I meant every word." Ciel's fingers loosened their grip on the blonde's shoulders but they didn't fall as the male was filled with warmth spreading from his chest to his head then down to the very tips of his toes.

He couldn't believe how beautiful Alois was where he sat across from him, hands still resting in his lap, tears finally spilling over and rolling down his reddened cheeks. With a soft smile, Ciel lifted one hand to swipe away some of those glittering beads. The pad of his thumb moved over the smoothest skin he had ever felt before he gave into temptation and pressed his lips right over the blonde's cheekbone, kissing away the remaining drops.

Alois started shaking from the sobbing laugh that bubbled up inside of him. Ciel's lips were all over the place, getting wet and salty as they stole every last tear. Two final soft pecks were placed on each eyelid before the male moved to the side and whispered right into the blonde's ear.

"Don't cry – I hate it when you cry."

"You're amazing, you know that, right?"

"Not as amazing as you."

"I've never met anyone like you, Ciel." Alois sniffled and curled his fingers around his boyfriend's arms to push him away. They stared into each other's eyes, both sitting on their knees, hands slowly falling back to land on their own thighs.

"I've never met anyone like you either."

"I can barely keep calm around you."

"I know what you mean."

"I can't wait any longer." Alois had done many attempts to get Ciel to loosen up in the past and allow him to put his hands on him. But the male always became flustered and came up with an excuse as to why it was a bad idea. The blonde had been patient with him, but as a hormonal teenager, it hadn't always been easy. Especially since they now shared a room.

"Wait for what?" Ciel knew what Alois wanted, and a surprisingly pleasant shiver ran through him as he spoke. He could've just come up with another excuse, but as it was, he didn't feel the need to. Not anymore. He had always been worried about messing up, of not being good enough for his angel of a boyfriend. But he wanted him. He had always wanted him, and truth be told; he couldn't wait any longer, either.

"To touch you."

Ciel had no time to react before he was embraced and pulled into the sloppiest, most lustful kiss he had ever been given. They rose to stand on their knees in order to get as close as possible, their slim forms pressed flush against one another. Both males tilted their heads to opposite sides, getting lost in how their lips and tongues rolled and pushed as their hands roamed.

Ciel's fingers rode up the blonde's spine, the tips playing over a smooth nape to end up tugging at soft strands of hair. He was so caught up in it all that he barely noticed how Alois slid his palms over the small of his back to cup his ass.

Their clothing was starting to bother the blonde, who felt like he was going crazy not being able to feel his boyfriend's skin. But there was no denying that he was nervous; they had never been this intimate before, after all.

Alois broke the kiss with a soft gasp, brushing away a few dark locks from Ciel's forehead before his eyes rolled down to the blanket between them. "Ciel... I need to confess something to you."

"What is it?" Ciel's hands released the blonde tufts of hair to travel down his boyfriend's back, stroking his soft waist as he tilted his head to get a good look at Alois' face.

"I kinda lied to you when we first started dating. I've never actually... you know."

"I'll need a little more than that to know what you're talking about."

Thin fingers left a skinny waist to push the blonde's chin up and when Ciel met his gaze those icy blue eyes were all kinds of embarrassed.

"I've never, well... I've never had sex."

Ciel chuckled and gave his boyfriend a wide smile, trying to lure him into turning that frown upside down. "Hey, I don't care. It's actually better. Don't worry about it – I'm sure we'll figure it out once we get there."

Alois finally smiled. "Well that's a relief." He gave the flesh in his palms a soft squeeze, the fabric of Ciel's shorts wrinkling as it was grabbed. "I want to get you out of these. I... I need to feel all of you."

Crotches and chests were as close as could be, their hearts beating just as fast and other parts growing just as stiff.

"You're really hard." A jolt of arousal shot through Ciel as the shape of Alois' erection rubbed against him.

The blonde tilted his head, pushing forehead against forehead as he breathed over kiss-swollen lips. "It's you, you drive me crazy. Just look at you all flawless and shit. Feels like I'm losing my mind."

Ciel slid both hands down Alois' belly, both males following their journey as they moved over the thin white cloth of the blonde's t-shirt. Alois softly gasped in a breath as Ciel's fingertips came to a stop at the hem of his pink shorts, the fabric straining around the hard bulge between his legs.

"Why haven't I ever seen it before? I mean I've seen it but not like this," Ciel whispered.

"I don't know. I've been fantasizing about you touching it ever since we spent that night in the tent on your mom's birthday."

The air was hot between them as they spoke, every word a strain to form as their lungs expanded wider with each shaky breath.

"I remember how odd you were around me that night. I could tell what you were thinking about."

Their words were barely above a whisper by this point, both males turning into panting messes as Ciel's hands rubbed and traced the shape of his boyfriend through the uncomfortably tight denim.

"It's just that...ah. I didn't want t-to-" Alois had trouble speaking or even thinking when Ciel had his hands all over his crotch.

"Hump my ass in your sleep?"

"W-what...I didn't-" Alois' head was spinning as he slipped one hand from a soft cheek to a stiff front, mirroring Ciel's actions and exploring his arousal. A thin sheet of sweat covered his forehead because even a touch as light as the one he was receiving was almost enough to make him lose all control. He was messy in his motions as he pressed his hand over the hard ridge, using all his mental strength to stay calm as he stroked his boyfriend, squeezing the shaft through his loose shorts as he jerked his wrist.

"You did. Y-you made me hot you know. I almost turned around and ah…and woke you up."

"Ugh, I would've liked th—ngh."

"It was too embarrassing." Ciel fiddled with the button and struggled even harder with the zipper as his fingers trembled. He could feel the warmth of the flesh when the garment opened up and he could imagine the smooth tip of the thing as he circled it through the soft fabric of the blonde's briefs.

"How could it b-be embarrassing for _you_? I was...shit... I was humping you like a dog in my sleep."

The tiny flames flickered, casting dancing shadows over the pair as Ciel reached inside his boyfriend's underwear to lift the thick thing from its restraints. He couldn't take his eyes off of the length in his hands, how hot and heavy it was against his palm making his heart beat out of control.

"Because you made me come in my boxers," Ciel choked out just as the blonde started stroking him faster, clenching around the shaft with a ravenous gleam in his eyes.

"Fuck...I-I did?"

"You always make a mess out of me. Having you touch me like that – you were rock hard, too. I couldn't control myself." Ciel could barely keep himself standing with the way Alois was rubbing him. The sensation mixed with holding his boyfriend's cock for the first time had his body aching with need, and he was heating up like a furnace.

"I'll come if you keep talking like that." Alois took the other's lip between his teeth, biting down with a low growl as if he wanted to eat him up and squeezing so hard on both dick and ass that Ciel whined.

"Ngh!"

"I want you."

"Mmnn faster."

"No."

"A-Alois I'm close, I'm-"

"You're not allowed to finish yet."

"Are you...hahh...serious?"

Flawless lips separated to let out a soft laugh as Alois finally unbuttoned Ciel's shorts and slipped teasing fingers inside his boxers.

"Aah!" Ciel bucked his hips as soon as he felt smooth fingertips glide over his stiff shaft, but soon whined as those long digits pinched the base.

"Fuck you're so soft."

"Can you stop—can you... _move_ —Alois-"

Heavy lids slid over cloudy orbs as the blonde hummed, ignoring Ciel's pleads as he rubbed his palm against the hard flesh.

"Nn, I'm going to-"

"You're not coming." Alois retracted his hand, leaving Ciel's erection without touch, unsatisfied and twitching behind straining cloth.

"Are you having fun?!" Ciel spat, his soft features distorted by an irritated frown of frustration. His hands left Alois, just about ready to take care of himself when the blonde suddenly curled his fingers around the hem of both his shorts and boxers and yanked them down to the middle of his thighs.

"H-hah!" Ciel gasped as his throbbing length sprung free and bobbed between them, eyes rolling down to his naked pelvis then back up to his boyfriend. As if he wasn't excited enough, the sight of the blonde had him close to shooting his load all over their bellies. Alois was transfixed as he stared at Ciel's cock, seconds away from drooling by the looks of him.

No words were spoken as Alois suddenly manhandled Ciel, gripping frail shoulders and pushing the small form onto the blanket.

Ciel's back collided with the floor, knocking the air out of his lungs. "Ah, Alois!"

"Shhh." Icy eyes gleamed with arousal as the blonde stripped Ciel of his clothes, throwing away both shorts and underwear to land in a heap on top of the chest in the corner. "If you could see yourself right now… Fuck I can't imagine anything sexier."

Every limb Ciel possessed felt like jelly where he laid sprawled out on his back, nude from the waist down. His boyfriend was so stunning he had to fight the urge to stroke himself. The male was as fine as they come, the way his adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, how his tongue played over his glistening lips like he was starving and couldn't wait to get a taste of him.

"Get out of your shirt I wanna feel you."

"Y-you too."

"Yeah okay," Alois murmured as he pulled the tight garment over his head, his pale chest devoid of muscles but perfect nonetheless.

Every last article of clothing was discarded, thrown away to be forgotten. Ciel's dark hair fanned out around his face, his round cheeks red and soft as Alois towered over him and cupped them. "Do you really want to do this?"

"Do you even need to ask? Just look at me – my body hurts whenever you aren't touching me."

Lids framed with long lashes fell over blue orbs in a slow blink as Alois' lips curved into a wide grin. "I'll touch you enough to make you scream."

Ciel's cock twitched between them, bumping against Alois' thigh, smearing the skin with precum. "Stop talking and do it already."

Alois grabbed Ciel's wrists and raised his arms over his head as he pressed their mouths together. Lips immediately opened, slippery tongues rolling around for only a minute before the blonde moved on to Ciel's neck. He sucked at the pale skin, leaving it red and purple at several places. Ciel gasped as he felt teeth graze over the sore spots, huffing out incoherent words and shivering all over.

Hungry lips brushed over a collarbone, past a hard nipple, causing Ciel to arch his back into the touch. With a small smile, Alois circled the nub with his tongue, almost moaning from the way his boyfriend squirmed under him. He was eager, stroking Ciel's sides as he nipped the soft flesh of a flat belly, nearing the place he was most tempted to get a taste of. But he took his time, placing open-mouth kisses all over the skin, sucking it into his mouth and leaving even more marks on his boyfriend.

"A-Alois…" Ciel was so aroused that he barely knew up from down. The way the blonde used his mouth on him was almost driving him insane. He kept imagining how those lips would feel around the aching flesh between his legs, and it wasn't the first time he had thought about it, either.

That very same tongue that plagued Ciel's fantasies circled a small navel, before Alois finally kissed him right next to his cock. Ciel gasped at the close proximity, but full on whimpered when the blonde blew a puff of air right over the tip.

Alois could barely contain himself; he was so close to just taking the thing in his mouth and swallowing him whole. He finally had Ciel's leaking cock less than an inch from his mouth and he almost moaned out of sheer excitement. But he held himself back, breathing all over the thing as he admired the hot shape. With a lick to the side of his lips Alois give the base a squeeze just to feel how hard Ciel was for him.

A clear drop of liquid ran over the reddened head just as Ciel was starting to squirm from impatience. Pale lips were opened by a pink tongue, and when the tip flicked over the salty bead the blonde had to breathe out a soft hum.

"Mm...sweet." Sultry eyes fluttered shut as Alois rolled his sleek muscle over the slit, cleaning every inch of the head slowly and meticulously.

"Oh god o-oh..." Ciel's mouth fell open in a moan as he closed his eyes, so overwhelmed that he slapped a hand over the side of his face. The wet, indescribable sensation as Alois licked him was not from this world. But when the blonde took the entire tip in his mouth and gave it a gentle suck Ciel thought he would lose it completely. He rubbed his cheek and forehead and tugged at his own hair as his other hand took a firm grip on the blanket.

A rough tongue dragged over the underside of the length as Alois took as much of Ciel as he could manage. The blonde's own cock twitched between his legs; that's how much he liked feeling of that warm thickness filling his mouth. He teased and played with surprising skill, working Ciel's dick like he was born to suck.

"Mmm I could do this all day." The blonde dropped his jaw to once again engulf the swollen length, his hand stroking the shaft in a slow pace. With Ciel's cock in his mouth you could believe that Alois had found his true passion in life the way he devoured the thing.

"H-hah keep...keep going."

Wet lips squeezed around the shaft as the blonde bobbed his head, taking Ciel's length deeper every time he sank down. Looking up, his heart skipped a beat at how wrecked Ciel looked; hands gripping anything they could find, brows furrowed in pleasure, breaths swift and shallow.

"Hnn don't s-stop!" Ciel was lost in the way that devilish tongue swirled over the tip and how Alois swallowed him so deep that his throat constricted around him. His legs and belly were heating up with rushes of tingling bliss, making him even more of a mess than he already was.

Alois dragged his tongue up and down the hot skin, moaning with every spurt of precum that landed on the roof of his mouth. With eyes locked on Ciel he noticed how the muscles in his abdomen tensed and how his chest rose and sank even faster. The blonde didn't need any more proof to know that he was close.

Pulling away with a gasp, Alois spoke words so sultry that they sent a spike of arousal through Ciel, causing his groin to heat up and throb.

"I want you to come all over my tongue." The words were followed by a slow, hungry lick to the red slit, and Alois' action caused the flesh to thump in his grasp. He traveled lower, tonguing the sensitive spot on the underside of the head as he stared sensually into Ciel's eyes.

Ciel felt just about ready to spill as soon as that glorious tongue made a circle over that spot. "Fuck right there right there."

Alois kept his sleek muscle moving as he enveloped the head, ready and willing to be filled to the brim. It only took a few firm strokes and a soft suck for Ciel to arch his back and gasp out a high pitched moan.

Ciel's nails dug into the blanket as his cock pulsed and his legs trembled. Alois was in heaven; the bitter but oh so sweet taste of Ciel had his mind swirling and fogging over with satisfaction. Had he known that he would be rewarded with something so delectable he would have done this a long time ago.

The blonde rolled his tongue over the spurting tip, feeling every throb against his exploding tastebuds. Every surge of the thick liquid gathered in his mouth as he refused to swallow because he'd rather savor the taste for as long as possible.

When he finally pulled away, Alois let his hands ride up the back of Ciel's thighs, spreading his legs wide as he traveled lower. He kissed both taint and balls, letting some of the thick fluid dribble out of his mouth and run down over the sack. The blonde's heart was thrumming in his ears as he reached the tiny hole and with voracious enthusiasm started lapping at the puckered skin.

The remaining mix of cum and saliva poured out of Alois' mouth, running down the cleft as he made out with the hole. Ciel panted and whimpered from getting overstimulated, his head spinning from the feeling of being eaten out for the first time.

"Uuh Alois... sh-shit."

Alois only stopped for a few seconds to breathe a set of words he just couldn't keep to himself. "Fuck I want my tongue all over your body, I can't get enough of you."

"Mm fuck your tongue is...fuck it's good."

The blonde gathered some of the bitter fluid on the tip of the muscle before he pushed it inside of Ciel. Squelching noises and muffled moans were the only sounds as he coated his insides. Alois fucked the hole good as he listened to his boyfriend, his hands gliding down to spread his cheeks.

"Aah god, can you... I want you to..."

Alois barely heard Ciel as he pushed his tongue in and out, slicking his boyfriend up from the inside out.

"Alois, I want...ah... Can you stick it in?"

"Hm?" Blonde locks finally moved away from Ciel's private parts as Alois gazed up to look at the male's flushed face.

"Fuck me. I want you to fuck me."

A shiver ran down the blonde's spine as he was reminded of his own erection aching between his legs. It was craving attention and he was beyond lost in a haze of arousal. Alois closed Ciel's legs and crawled up to lay beside him.

"I don't have any condoms."

"You just said you haven't been with anyone else. And it's not like I can get pregnant."

Alois let out a faint chuckle. "If you're sure..."

"I want to do it with you."

"I want a kiss first."

Ciel turned, the two boys now facing each other as swollen lips met in a messy kiss. Mouths dropped and tongues slipped around, hair was tugged and nails were pressed into the soft skin of Alois' back.

"I, ah, love your tongue," Ciel breathed against wet lips as the heat between them began to subside. Eager hands slid down a flat belly, the smaller male grasping Alois' hard length and giving it a loose pump.

"Don't." The blonde removed Ciel's hand from him, exhaling a shaky breath before he continued. "Turn around."

"Uhm..." Ciel shifted, rolling around until they ended up spooning, and then looked over his shoulder. "Like this?"

"Perfect." Warm bodies met as the blonde pressed his front against Ciel's back, wrapping an arm around him as he snaked the other one under his head. Alois placed a soft kiss on Ciel's shoulder before he murmured into his ear, "Just tell me if it hurts okay?"

"Just hurry up...I need you."

Alois' hand slid down Ciel's side, over ribs and hips and ass until he reached a thin thigh. He lifted the limb as he pushed his lower half against his boyfriend's backside, feeling a shiver run through him at the sensation.

Goosebumps rose on Ciel's skin and he squirmed and pushed back because he wanted it bad. He had wanted it for much longer than he cared to admit.

The thick length of the blonde's cock found its place perfectly between the round globes of Ciel's ass. Alois left the male's leg bent against his abdomen and grabbed himself, breathing hard in anticipation.

"I'm just gonna-"

"Stop acting so nervous and just do it."

"Fuck you! I'm not nervous!" Alois grasped Ciel's jaw, turning his head and slamming their lips together in a bruising kiss. As the boys were feeding each other soft moans the blonde rubbed the tip of his dick against Ciel's slick entrance. His heart was beating a mile a minute as he pushed forward, groaning as the head slipped inside.

"Hnngh!" Ciel broke the kiss in an instant, whining as his insides were stretched wider than ever before. "Fuck...f-fuck."

"Am I hurting you babe?"

"N-no I—ow."

"Stop lying. I'll take it out."

"No! I want it. Keep going." Ciel was already covered in sweat and panting. But he raised his arm to grab a fistful of Alois' hair and pressed their lips together before he breathed all over them. "Just take it easy...I need you, please just...please."

Ciel wasn't one to plead and hearing those words coming from his lips urged Alois to comply. The blonde started breathing hard as he sunk in deeper, going nice and slow to make it easier for Ciel. He couldn't speak as he was squeezed beyond comprehension, his boyfriend's insides hot and smooth against his skin.

Their lips were barely touching; they merely grazed as the boys breathed in the same pace. The glow of candles made Ciel even more emotional as they started moving together; him pushing back to meet every gentle thrust of the blonde, Alois gripping him hard around his chest to keep him close.

Ciel was moaning with every exhale, the feeling of getting filled having him completely dazed. There was a faint burning sensation coupled with a strange tingle as the length slid against his walls. He didn't know if he liked it or not, but he decided he didn't care because he loved just being close to his boyfriend.

"Ngh, y-you're really tight. Feels...feels amazing." Alois was trying to keep himself from abandoning his self-restraint and going as fast as he wanted to. It was all too much, having his boyfriend enwrapping him with his warm body, having his smooth insides pressing over every inch of him. It was driving him insane with desire, but be kept himself calm in fear of hurting Ciel.

The feel of being connected as one for the very first time had Alois floating on clouds, and all kinds of emotions were rushing through him as he turned his head to kiss Ciel's nape. His lips were soft as they tenderly pecked the damp skin, his lower half still moving as slow as he could manage.

"Ah A-Alois." Ciel arched his back as the tip of the blonde's length nudged a sensitive place within him. In combination with the lips on his neck, the smaller male barely knew how to handle the feelings surging through him. He whined when Alois licked his skin, his breath over the wet spot sending shivers up and down his back.

"You feel really good, I dunno if I can-"

"A-ah oh god!" Ciel's muscles tensed as a spike of pleasure shot up his spine.

"What-"

"Just like that, keep doing that—fuck!"

The arm around Ciel gripped him harder as Alois jerked his hips, unable to stay calm any longer. He pulled out almost entirely before pushing himself back in, keeping the same angle to hit the spot that had Ciel wailing.

"NN YES! Do it again!"

"Fuck, I love hearing you scream." Alois started thrusting harder, his lips pressing against Ciel's neck as the walls surrounding him clenched and released. It felt too good and he barely knew how to hold a steady rhythm.

Ciel was hard as a rock, dripping onto the fabric beneath him and smearing his underbelly as he was pushed into. He had no idea sex could feel this good.

The smaller male couldn't control himself; he needed more. Every muscle he possessed and every millimeter of skin was aching for the first boy he'd ever cared for. Ciel wanted to give Alois all that he could, and huffed out a soft moan before he voiced his wishes.

"Alois, hold on for a sec." Lithe limbs moved, causing Alois' cock to slip out of Ciel and the other whined at the loss of contact. Ciel ignored him and rolled around onto his stomach, taking a deep breath before he said, "Fuck me like this."

The blonde sat up, gazing down at Ciel, who was spreading his knees, lying almost flat on the blanket with his arms around his head. The side of his face was pressed against the fabric, his body moving only with his deep inhales.

"Do it. Fuck me."

Alois had to pinch the base of his cock to keep himself from coming right then and there. "Holy shit Ciel...you look too hot like that – I can't even think straight."

"Shut up and stick it in already."

The beauty of the creature before the blonde was unfathomable. He could stay right where he was just staring for hours if the excitement burning in his veins wasn't urging him to move.

"Shh babe," Alois was quick to position himself behind Ciel, sitting low on his knees as he grabbed the male's thin waist. "I will." His rigid cock slipped right in as he slammed his pelvis against Ciel's plump cheeks.

"AH!" The blonde found the right angle immediately and Ciel rolled his eyes back, gasping out a moan as he was filled once again. "H-harder!"

"You want it hard?" Alois rolled his hips in a steady pace, squeezing Ciel's soft waist with a mischievous smile on his lips. "Then I want you to say please. It sounds so beautiful coming from you."

"Alois," Ciel growled, huffing in frustration as he gripped the fabric beneath his fingers. "I'm lying on my stomach for you, offering myself like some kind of... ugh! Just do it!"

"But sweetie. I wanna hear it."

Ciel groaned. "Don't call me that!"

"Come on, baby. You said it before."

"Uuh... Why do you always have to be such a pain?" Ciel took a deep breath, clenching his teeth at the grin he could hear that Alois' lips bore. He had to bite his tongue in order to keep himself from turning around when the blonde started to giggle.

"What's it gonna b-"

" _Please_ ," Ciel hissed.

"There you go. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Alois let out a teasing laugh, satisfied to say the least as he stroked the fair skin under his fingers.

"Fuck you."

"Hey, that wasn't very nice."

The shrill moan that ripped from Ciel's throat as Alois rammed his cock into him had him shuddering all over. Insides were brutally stretched by the girth of Alois, fingers squeezing flesh and toes curling as he gave it his all. The blonde rocked his hips without relent, pushing himself deeper and deeper, giving it to him good.

"AAGH Alois!" The lewd sound of skin smacking skin filled the treehouse, messing up the romantic atmosphere as Ciel cried out. The boys were losing themselves in the activity; Alois huffing and sweating as he repeatedly drove himself into his boyfriend, Ciel jerking forward with every thrust, screaming and clawing at the blanket.

The soft fabric rubbed against Ciel's hard length every time the blonde slammed into him. He was so sensitive that he could barely handle how he was stimulated on both ends, and he was afraid he would pass out from the intensity of it all.

Alois trembled with the way he was being squeezed by Ciel's inner walls every time he got balls deep. There was no way he would last like this and he had to slow down, earning a whine in response.

"N-no! Keep going!"

"But baby, I—oh fu—h-holy..."

Ciel started rolling his hips and propped himself up on his elbows. Alois could barely handle how sexy his boyfriend looked like that, and he reached behind him to grab the male's ankles to hold himself steady. Ciel moved his ass in perfect circles, his exhales coming out as whimpers as the blonde's dick rubbed against that amazing spot. Alois leaned back, mouth falling open and eyes fluttering shut.

"Fuck h-hah fuck." The blonde couldn't keep himself from meeting Ciel with soft thrusts, chest rising and sinking with heavy breaths. He dug his fingers into Ciel's ankles and bit his bottom lip hard to hold himself from spilling. But it wasn't an easy task with how the other male was working him.

Shame and pride were words of the past as Ciel pressed his forehead to the floor and just let himself feel the width of Alois stretching him to capacity. There was a faint burn lingering in the background that mixed with the jolts of pleasure shooting through him with every roll of his ass. Not even a single thought was spent on how lewd he might look; Ciel was far too overwhelmed by the incredible feeling of being robbed of his innocence to think of anything else.

"Ciel...Ciel...don't ever stop, oh my god, Ciel..."

As the smaller male impaled himself on the blonde's dick, he felt a heat spreading like wildfire through his limbs. Every inch of Ciel was tingling and despite Alois' words, he ceased his movement and sucked in a breath to calm himself.

Instead of complaining the blonde released his grip on Ciel and leaning over his back to trap his torso in his arms. Alois lifted Ciel and pushed his back against his front, their sweaty skin sticking together. The blonde's lips instantly connected with a soft neck as he jerked his hips.

"You're close, aren't you?" Alois breathed into Ciel's ear before he pressed wet lips against the lobe and sucked it into his mouth.

"Y-yeah." Ciel raised an arm to fold around the blonde's neck, loosely gripping his silky locks of hair. He tilted his head back and to the side, eyes closed as the tip of Alois cock rubbed him in just the right way.

"Me too."

The two boys moved in the same rhythm, meeting each other as Alois slowly slid in and out of Ciel. It was agonizing in the most beautiful way, and the shadows cast from the two dozen flames zealously danced over their naked bodies as if they agreed.

Ciel reached between his legs to grasp his shaft, but his wrist was seized by Alois. "No baby, not yet. I want to see you."

Alois slipped his cock from Ciel's hole, and moved back a step to turn his boyfriend around. Two pairs of blue eyes met as the blonde lifted a hand to tuck a damp strand of dark hair behind Ciel's ear.

"You're so beautiful."

Ciel gazed upon the flawless form in front of him, thinking that it was Alois that was the beautiful one. With tired arms, he reached out for his boyfriend to pull him in for a sultry kiss. Ciel couldn't get enough, and neither could the blonde, and with their mouths they showed just how much they needed each other. They soon became near desperate with their motions, pulling hair and biting lips, gasping into the warm summer air. As they embraced each other, holding on tight, the blonde lifted Ciel to straddle his lap, and moaned into his mouth as their bodies slammed together.

Alois had a hard grip on his boyfriend, arms folded around his torso as Ciel quickly reached behind him. He clutched the blonde's shaft, coaxing out a grunt from the male as he lowered himself onto it. As Ciel sank down, being spread open once again, he whimpered and threw his arms around the other male's neck. With his heart thumping against Alois' chest, and his forehead pressed against his, Ciel began moving his hips.

"Alois…" Ciel breathed as his boyfriend slid his hands down his back to clutch the soft mounds of his ass. Separating and squeezing the cheeks, the blonde assisted Ciel by lifting him as he bounced up and down his cock.

The way Ciel clenched around Alois, how his smooth walls rubbed over every inch of him had him hot beyond comprehension. Hearing him moan on top of that drove him absolutely crazy. There was no way for him to keep his eyes closed; not when that perfect creature lolled his head back and called his name over and over, moving as if he had no way to stop even if he wanted to.

"Alois…Alois, I-" Ciel latched on tighter to his boyfriend, pulling them flush together, unable to contain what he felt. He was overflowing with everything and anything, and without thinking he pressed his mouth against the blonde's ear and whispered, "I-I love you."

"Ciel…" Alois felt like crying, his mouth going dry and his chest close to exploding with the emotions running wild within him. His throat bobbed as he tried to swallow the lump that was growing there in an attempt to hold back his tears. It was all too much, and the blonde released one cheek, reaching between them and grasping Ciel's length, the male whimpering as he was finally being touched where he wanted to.

Alois clenched his fist around the hot flesh and started pumping, hair sticking to his face as his mouth fell open. Ciel leaned back, fingers entwined behind the blonde's sweat-drenched neck, jumping up and down without any coordination or rhythm as the heat within him became sweltering and almost unbearable.

"Faster, fa—uh, I'm coming, I'm-"

The hand around Ciel's cock slipped through the slick fluids bursting from the slit. Alois kept his glossy orbs locked on his boyfriend's face as he came, admiring every flinch he made and how his face twisted in pleasure. His hips jerked near frantic, the male pushing himself harder and faster into Ciel, hearing his whimpers grow louder until they faded and that's when he couldn't hold it in any longer.

Alois dropped everything he was doing and wrapped his arms around Ciel, smashing him onto his back on the blanket. A low huff came from him on the impact, but his quivering lips made no other sound as he was suddenly filled with the warmth of Alois.

The blonde whacked his lower half, pounding into Ciel with every bit of strength he had left. His hands curled into fists on either side of his boyfriend's head, his teeth clenching as he emptied himself inside of him.

"Oh f-fuck." Alois was shaking all over, his orgasm lasting forever until he finally collapsed on top of Ciel. With the little energy he had left, he rolled them around, their chests sliding over each other, damp and heaving.

Ciel let out a deep sigh of content, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder, unable to move a single muscle. His body moved itself with gravity, ending up beside Alois as his lids fell over his tired eyes. Despite his fatigue, the boy whispered against the other's collarbone.

"Let's do it again."

With a faint laugh, the blonde panted, "Later. I can barely move."

"Mm, later."

Alois gazed out the window for a brief moment as he let his hand ride up Ciel's back, over his soft nape to finally end up in his hair. It was late, the moon high on the sky, surrounded by small clouds. With a hand at the back of Ciel's head Alois buried his face in his disheveled strands, inhaling his scent. He had never felt more at peace; it was as if every star and planet in the entire universe was aligned to favor their connection. It was as if the world finally made sense. Everything that existed within the blonde was in its rightful place. Every tiny atom was where it was supposed to be.

"I could die right now."

"What do you mean?" Ciel murmured, one foot over the threshold leading to a blissful sleep.

"I mean I've never been this happy. And it feels like this is the happiest I'll ever get."

"I still don't get it."

Alois smiled. "You don't have to. All you need to know is that I love you, too."

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think :3


End file.
